The Cat
by Kiwxi
Summary: Qui a dit que SG1 avait tout vu ? Et qui a dit que Jack O'neill avait déjà tout vécu ? CHAPITRE 7 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1 : Le Pari

_**Auteurs :** Kiwxi & ChaOsBang_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à nous, ni la série, ni les persos, … etc Malheureusement =D_

_**Spoilers :** aucun ^^_

_Résumé : Qui a dit qu'SG1 avait totu vu? Qui a dit que Jack O'neill avait déjà tout vécu ? _

_**Note de Kiwxi :** Merci à ChaOsBang d'avoir acceptée d'écrire cette fanfics avec moi, et aussi merci pour avoir corrigée les nombreuses fautes que j'ai pu faire xD _

_**Note de ChaOsBang :** Merci à toi d'avoir proposé cette coécriture! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi amusante à lire qu'elle l'a été à écrire! Let's have fun!_

**Chapitre 1 : Le pari**

C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. C'est aussi pour ça que Jack était tout le temps en retard aux briefings. À chaque fois que SG1 partait en mission off-world, il retrouvait Walter en salle des commandes, pour faire des paris sur ce qui ce passerait, ou non, en mission. Au départ ce n'était qu'occasionel, pour se détendre. Mais petit à petit ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir avant chaque chaque briefing. Officiellement Jack venait voir Walter pour les "derniers détails".

Cette fois-ci, comme souvent, ils pariaient sur Carter, en quelque sorte. Aujourd'hui Walter était persuadé qu'elle allait découvrir une machine qui chamboulerait les choses, comme celle qui avait fait revivre au SGC le même jours presque indéfiniment. De son côté Jack pensait que Sam allait faire une simple découverte qui n'aurait aucune conséquence directe immédiate et bien visible. De temps en temps ils pariaient de l'argent **et** récemment ils augmentaient peu à peu la mise. Aujourd'hui ils mettaient 200 $ en jeu.

Jack allait partir pour le briefing, quand Walter l'interpella une dernière fois.

"- Colonel vous devriez faire attention J'ai l'impression que le Major Carter est de mauvaise humeur, ou bien, fatiguée.  
- Merci Walter. "

Cette fois, Jack monta en salle de briefing pour de bon. Bien sûr tout le monde était là et l'attendait.

- Salut la compagnie !  
- Asseyez-vous colonel.  
- Bien sur général. Comme toujours

Il fit un sourir taquin à Carter, qui répondit par autre pour le moins inexpressif. Il remarqua qu'en effet elle était fatiguée, elle avait de grosse cernes sous les yeux. Il supposa qu'elle avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit sur son réacteur.

Vous pouvez y aller Docteur Jackson.

Merci mon général. PXT-2894 est une planète saine pour l'homme. Il y a aucune trace de civilisation avant 30 km autour de la porte. D'après ces images du MALP, on peut voir que pas très loin de la porte se trouvent des ruines d'un temple. A première vue de style goa'uld. De ces ruines émane apparemment une faible énergie.

Des ruines, des ruines toujours des ruines et encore des ruines ! Et pas le moindre serpent à casser … Grogna Jack plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Colonel ! Le sermonna Hammond conscient de son ennui lors des missions

Pardon, mon Général.

- Bien vous partez dans une heure. Repos !

Le général retourna à son bureau, de son côté SG1 quitta la salle et partit aux vestiaires pour se préparer. Sur le chemin, Daniel discuta avec Sam de sa mauvaise mine. Ce fut ainsi que Jack eut la confirmation que Carter n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui était, soit dit en passant, une habitude.

_La suite ?? =D_

_La suite!!^^_


	2. Chapter 2 : Le début des problèmes

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre. Pour le prochain on l'a pas encore fini. Donc va falloir patienter ^^ _

_En tout cas bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de nous mettre des reviews =D _

_[Kiwxi & Hikari Zero]_

**Chapitre 2 : Le début des problèmes **

Une heure ! Cela faisait juste une heure ! Jack referma le scratch qui  
recouvrait sa montre et soupira bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Ils s'étaient ligués contre lui : Daniel  
l'avait simplement ignoré ! Bien sur, c'était tellement amusant de  
dépoussiérer des cailloux ! Carter n'avait eu besoin que de sa mauvaise humeur. La fatigue faisait de vrais ravages sur sa politesse et sa patience. Le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé avait suffit à Jack pour s'éloigner, en courant à moitié. Quant à Teal'c … Il était d'un ennui ! Debout, droit et stoïque, il observait les environs d'un œil vif, mais la bouche obstinément close.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il se leva et commença à marcher, sans but, sans faire attention à la direction que prenaient ses pas, pour  
décompresser. Il entendit un soupir désespéré sortir de la bouche de  
son second : étudier de la verdure n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser.  
Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il allait gagner son pari. Personne n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant pour l'instant, et il ne restait qu'une petite heure avant de repartir au SGC.

Sans y prendre garde, il pénétra dans le temple, malgré les mises en gardes précédentes de Daniel. L'inscription que portait la porte d'entrée était, d'après l'archéologue, une malédiction. Peu importe, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, quatre mots gravés dans du schiste ne lui faisaient pas peur.

- C'est cette fichue poussière la malédiction ! Ragea le colonel, couvert de toiles d'araignées et de particules grisâtres qui, semblait-il, trainaient là depuis des années.

Personne n'était venu depuis longtemps et la saleté n'était pas le pire de tout : l'odeur qui régnait dans cette unique salle retourna l'estomac du militaire, bien qu'il soit accroché !

Jack alluma sa lampe de poche et observa les environs : une salle d'environ quatre mètres sur trois, des murs grisâtres sûrement faits de pierres; un autel, au centre. Sur cet autel, trônait une boite. Blanche, d'un blanc immaculé. Rien de bien intéressant. Cette boite, ce n'était pas pour lui, il n'était pas assez curieux et stupide pour aller l'ouvrir, sachant que Daniel, même s'il n'avait pas toujours raison, lui avait conseillé de se tenir à l'écart.

Oui, mais cette boite… Maintenant qu'il était à deux pas de la sortie,  
quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait loupé un « truc ». La boite était  
blanche, oui, mais il y avait une ligne rouge, une ligne faite de mots… En anglais ? Il devait vérifier ! Il rentra à nouveau et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la boite, sa lampe torché éclairant le mur en face de lui. La phrase était lumineuse.

- Le chat perché suit Alice dans son monde, le chat perché sait tout d'Alice.

Chat ? Alice ? Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Alors que l'image du lapin blanc toujours en retard s'insinuait dans son esprit, la boite s'ouvrit d'elle-même, montrant le vide qu'elle contenait. La phrase qu'il avait lue plus tôt résonna dans la pièce, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

" Alice connait le chat perché, le chat perché suit Alice, le chat perché sait tout d'Alice… "  
Alors que le bruit autour de lui se dispersait dans l'air, il se retourna et observa Carter, qui le regardait fixement, le visage étrangement déformé par la peur. Il fit un pas afin de la rassurer.

- Carter…

Stop ! Là il y avait un problème ! Depuis quand « Carter » se traduisait pas « Mawww » ? Depuis quand devait-il faire quatre mouvements pour faire un pas ? Il observa le sol, dont il était très proche d'ailleurs, puis ses pieds. Enfin ses… Pattes. Quatre pattes grises.

Le début des ennuis… Le moment de stupeur passé, Carter s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit, qu'est-ce qu'elle était grande tout d'un coup !

- Mon colonel, c'est vous ?

Bien sur, le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un « Miaaaaaou » sonore et risible.  
Il vit les bras de son second s'approcher, puis se refermer sur lui.  
Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige ! Elle se releva et l'immobilisa avec sa main droite, plaquant le corps de l'animal contre  
sa poitrine. Il l'entendit ordonner aux deux autres membres de SG1 de remballer leurs affaires, enfin, ils rentraient. Il était temps de réfléchir à la situation : il était devenu un animal, et à en juger par la « voix » qu'il avait ce ne pouvait être qu'un chat. Quelle horreur, un chat ! Il détestait les chats ! Et puis, pourquoi faisait-il ce bruit si ridicule lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit de moteur, il n'y avait rien sur cette pla… S'il avait pu, un juron aurait été de circonstance, malheureusement le « Miaouuuuu » qu'il sortit ne suffit pas à couvrir le ronronnement qui était apparu Dieu sait comment au fond de sa gorge.  
Le passage dans le vortex, fut étrange et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se retrouver avec une griffe sur le nez. En effet, même si avant il ressentait la dispersion des molécules composant son corps, cette  
fois-ci, il eut l'impression que ses bras, non, ses pattes avaient été  
arrachées, puis tordues, puis étirées, et enfin replacées sur son  
corps. Oui, enfin !

- Major Carter ? Où est le colonel ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment le début des problèmes. Hammond allait le tuer…  
Carter le posa sur la table, devant elle, et s'assit à sa place habituelle avant de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu au général. Bien sur, il ne fit pas attention, lui, le savait ! Et il s'ennuyait profondément ! Il commença à bouger, se promener sur la table, mais ce ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde, et les bras de Sam le ramenèrent à sa place initiale : les bras de la jeune femme.  
Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien sur, mais il avait les pattes toutes ankylosées à force de rester immobile ! Et Hammond semblait s'ennuyer ferme ! En effet, le général commençait à se dire que les réflexions et autres pitreries du colonel lui manquaient. Daniel déblatérait sur ce qu'il  
avait trouvé et Samantha baillait. Oui, O'Neill lui manquait.  
Avec horreur le général vit le chat sauter des bras du major et atterrir sur la table. Malheureusement, il ne maitrisait pas encore la dernière phase de saut et glissa sur la table vernie. Zut ! Le verre de Daniel n'était qu'à quelques centimètres… Trois centimètres, deux… Un… Oups… Catastrophe numéro un. Et comme une catastrophe en entraine souvent une autre, l'eau coula doucement jusqu'à la télécommande du vidéoprojecteur, télécommande qui était bien entendu reliée à l'appareil. Appareil qui était branché… Quelle me*** !  
La lumière grésilla quelques instants, puis ce fut le noir complet jusqu'à ce que le générateur se mette en marche.  
Jack recula et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table : malgré le fait que la lumière soit verte, il voyait très bien la rougeur du visage du  
général. Et il savait très bien que c'était mauvais signe pour lui. Il  
l'observa se lever tout en s'aplatissant sur la table.

- Major, trouvez-moi rapidement une solution à tout ça, vous travaillerez chez vous et emmenez ce chat ! Je ne veux plus le voir ici !

Oups… Hammond sortit de la salle de briefing fou de rage et claque la porte de son bureau. Sam, pouffant de rire, empoigna Jack et sortit en vitesse avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie de Daniel.


	3. chapitre 3 : un compagnon à la maison

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. Ils nous font très plaisirs ^^. On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. Bonne Lecture !**_

**[Kiwxi & Chaosbang]**

Sam arriva chez elle après être passée à l'animalerie acheter de la litière et un bac pour la mettre. Elle déposa ce dernier dans un coin du salon près de la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur le petit jardin, et le remplit donc de sable parfumé.

Elle avait posé Jack dans l'entrée et il avait à peine bougé depuis, regardant la jeune femme préparer ses nouvelles "toilettes". Puis il décida de profiter de son inattention pour explorer sa nouvelle demeure. Il commença par le rez-de-chaussée, avec le salon, la cuisine et enfin le bureau. Depuis la catastrophe qu'il avait causée en salle de briefing, Jack était un peu plus habitué à marcher à quatre pattes; mais juste à marcher pour l'instant, il ne se voyait pas du tout courir.

Une fois la cuisine inspectée de fond en comble il s'attaqua à l'étage. Mais comme il n'avait encore jamais monté d'escaliers depuis sa transformation, Jack décida d'être prudent. Intérieurement il râla : _Je n'aurais jamais dû toucher cette foutu boîte._ Il examina l'escalier qui lui sembla tout d'un coup gigantesque à côté des ses petites pattes. Il amorça alors la grimpée de cette montagne de marches.  
Il leva la première patte il dût la monter plus car elle était encore trop basse. Puis ce fut le tour des autres "pieds". Jack continua donc son ascension. Il aurait imaginé que cela aurait été bien plus dur, mais il se rappela que les chats était connu pour leur souplesse. _Enfin un point "positif"_, se dit-il. Il en était à la moitié de ces fichues marches lorsque Sam l'appela. Il l'entendit arriver en bas des marches, mais pas les monter. Elle attendait, elle voulait l'observer afin de voir comment il se débrouillait. _Avouez que vous aimez me voir dans cet état_, voulu crier le militaire, mais seul un "miaouu" de chat énervé sortit de son museau, ce qui la fit rire, malgré qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire.  
Elle décida, alors, de monter les marches qui les séparaient et le prit dans ses bras, Jack se retrouva à nouveau contre sa poitrine; ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer et par la même occasion de le faire ronronner, ce qui accentua le sourire de Sam.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, elle déposa "son nouveau compagnon" à terre, en disant un simple et faible "voilà". Le chat resta à sa place quelques secondes, se réhabituant à être debout sur ses quatre pattes, puis il continua son exploration.  
Il repéra très rapidement la chambre de son second, qu'il étudia avec beaucoup d'attention, plus que pour les autres pièces. Il essaya de graver chaque éléments de la pièce dans sa mémoire, ainsi que la disposition des meubles, ce qu'ils contenaient... etc.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit de la chambre et remarqua que la jeune femme n'était plus dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il y alla, et l'y trouva en effet. Elle se remaquillait. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à travailler ensemble, Jack avait remarqué qu'elle ne se maquillait toujours que très légèrement. Sauf évidemment pour les occasions spéciales, comme pour les nombreux enterrements que Daniel avait du leur faire faire.

Il ressortit pour finir l'exploration de l'étage, avec la chambre d'amis, grâce à la grande fenêtre vitrée qui s'y trouvait, il pu regarder le jardin.  
Ensuite il entreprit de descendre l'escalier qu'il avait à moitié monté un peu plus tôt. Il entendit Carter parler au téléphone en bas, ça l'incita é à redescendre plus vite. Il commença donc sa descente, mais rapidement, il fut emporté par son poids - bien que léger - et courut sans le vouloir droit vers le mur qui se trouvait juste en bas de l'escalier. Il le manqua de justesse, le fameux mur. _Qu'est-ce que ce foutu mur fais là ?_ Râla-t-il une fois de plus. Il pensa que Carter devait rapidement trouver une solution pour le rendre le plus rapidement possible sous sa forme normale, autrement il allait bientôt se casser une patte, ou devenir fou. _Dieu sait que je ne supporte pas les animaux, et encore moins les chats. _

Il chercha Carter et la trouva dans la cuisine. Il voulut monter sur la table, qui était au milieu de la pièce, mais évidemment elle était trop haute pour le petit chat qu'il était devenu. Il décida donc de grimper d'abord sur un de ces tabourets que l'on voit dans les bars, pour ensuite monter sur la table.  
Au bout de la seconde tentative il réussit enfin à être debout sur le tabouret, aller sur la table était ensuite très facile. Une fois bien installé sur la table, Jack pouvait observer Sam. C'est comme ça qu'il remarqua qu'elle buvait un soda, plongée dans ses pensées.  
Il essaya de miauler, d'un miaulement le plus interrogatif qu'il pouvait, il ne sut si cela avait été convaincant, mais au moins cela attira l'attention de son second, qui sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua dans quelle position il s'était mis sur sa table : en boule comme tout bon chat.  
Elle s'approcha et lui caressa le dos et le haut du crâne, ce qui le fit ronronner. Elle avait faillit lui proposer une bière, mais après réflexion se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre qu'il soit de nouveau humain pour cela. En attendant elle continua ses caresses sur le pelage gris clairs à rayures foncées, très doux de son général. Et comme tout bon chat, alors qu'il ronronnait, Jack s'endormit.

Sam en profita donc pour aller faire des courses, car son frigo était vide et puis de toute façon, il y avait belle lurette qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nourriture pour chat chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4 : sans nouvelles

_Comme demandée on a essayées de faire ce chapitre (et aussi les prochains) plus long que les premiers, on espère que cela conviendra à tout le monde. Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en penser ;-)_

_[Kiwxi & Chaosbang]_

Chapitre 4 : Sans nouvelles

Des boites pour chat, non mais pour qui le prenait-elle ? C'était proprement dégoutant ! De sa patte, Jack repoussa le bol et observa la gamelle d'eau. Un vrai calvaire, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de boire, sa langue fourchait et il se retrouvait avec des gouttes d'eau accrochées aux poils de son museau. Quelle plaie !

Le juron qu'il prononça se transforma en un miaulement énervé et Samantha se retourna. Elle observa attentivement ses réactions mais elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y comprenait rien.

« Mon colonel ? demanda t'elle n'attendant pourtant aucune réponse. »

D'un coup de museau, le chat poussa le bol de nourriture vers elle et regarda ailleurs, il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Elle se leva, récupéra le bol et en vida le contenu dans la poubelle.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? Bon, hé bien il reste de la truite et de la purée. »

Elle prépara une assiette et la déposa sur la table, puis porta l'animal afin de le poser devant.

« Bon appétit, mon Colonel. »

Carter n'était pas un chef quatre étoiles, mais c'était meilleur, du moins… Beaucoup moins épicé et salé que la nourriture pour chats. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à faire à manger, impérativement.

°0o0°

La nourriture ne fut pas le seul problème, en effet, faire ses besoins dans une caisse, à la vue de tout le monde ne plaisait pas à Jack, même si ce tout le monde comprenait uniquement Carter. Plusieurs fois, il avait été contraint de miauler fortement afin de la faire partir de la pièce, si bien que la caisse se retrouva dans les toilettes.

La douche aussi était un problème. Se laver avec la langue, non merci. Jack préférait le bain, mais comment le faire comprendre à son hôte ? Et puis, elle était introuvable ! IL avait beau être un chat, il aurait aimé qu'elle se préoccupe un peu plus de lui, le temps qu'elle ne passait pas sur ses recherches elle le gaspillait en faisant le ménage ! Ah pour être propre, sa maison était propre, voire impeccable, mais les produits ménagers qu'elle utilisait lui brûlaient le nez, il était proche du sol, lui !

Jack commença à monter les escaliers dans le but d'aller vérifier si elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'est en passant devant la porte de la salle de bains qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle y était. Il poussa la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte et entra.

Elle était dans son bain ! Lui devait se laver avec sa langue et elle prenait un bain moussant bien chaud ! Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Jack était sous l'eau, nageant comme il pouvait pour sortir sa tête.

Là, il était gêné ! Sam avait posé une serviette sur sa poitrine et le tenait par la peau du cou pour le maintenait hors du liquide bouillant. Ok, le bain n'était pas une bonne idée. Visiblement, elle hésitait entre hurler et rire. Et même s'il ne croyait en rien, à cet instant il pria pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas, Carter en colère, c'était pire qu'un Tsunami !

Que ce soit grâce à la chance, à la moue qu'il voulait attendrissante, ou à un quelconque Dieu, Sam explosa de rire et le déposa hors de la baignoire. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortait, emballée dans son peignoir. Elle ouvrit le robinet de l'évier et chercha la bonne température, puis le laissa se remplir.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir vous aider. Un chat qui prend un bain, je crois qu'avec ça on aura tout vu. »

Sam rit et ignora le couinement indigné de Jack, il était toujours un humain, transformé en chat, mais un humain ! Elle le porta afin de le placer dans l'évier et commença à le frotter sur le dos, faisant mousser le shampoing dont elle l'avait auparavant aspergé.

L'odorat plus développé des chats aida Jack à reconnaitre l'enivrante senteur de lavande qui flottait toujours autour de la jeune femme, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau ! Les doigts fins de la jeune femme massaient son dos et ses épaules, le faisant ronronner de plaisir.

°0o0°

Malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser, Jack se rendit compte que la vie de chat avait des avantages. Ne pas travailler, dormir toute la journée, et dormir dans le lit de Carter.

Sam avait commencé par lui dire de dormir sur le canapé, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans son champ de vision la perturbait. En effet, le chat avait prit l'habitude, en à peine une semaine, de faire exactement ce qu'il voulait, et si elle tenait à le retrouver entier, elle devait impérativement laisser fenêtres et portes fermées lorsqu'elle partait ou travaillait. De cette façon, Jack se retrouvait dans sa chambre tous les soirs, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit pour dormir, il s'installait en boule sur l'oreiller qu'elle n'utilisait pas.

°0o0°

Il était sur ses genoux, ils en avaient prit l'habitude tous les deux, lorsqu'ils avaient fini de manger, Sam s'installait dans le canapé, et le caressait tout en regardant les informations. Cette fois, la télé était éteinte et elle était pendue au téléphone. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'elle discutait avec Cassandra de la situation et des prochaines vacances de l'adolescente. Bien que celle-ci habite à quelques kilomètres, elle aimait passer quelques jours chez sa 'seconde maman' lorsqu'elle tait en permission.

« Et quand veux-tu venir ?

- Demain soir, j'ai des devoirs à finir.

- Bien, prends-les avec toi, on reverra tout ce que tu n'as pas comprit.

- Tu as trouvé une solution pour Jack ?

- Non, j'ai beau chercher, je pense que la réponse n'est pas dans la boite. Il me semble avoir aperçu quelque chose lorsque le colonel s'est transformé, mais elle reste obstinément noire.

- C'est bête qu'il ne puisse pas parler, rit l'adolescente. Il pourrait t'aider.

- S'il pouvait parler, il ne serait pas un chat, et je n'aurais pas à chercher.

- Pas faux. Bon, il ne me reste plus que demain pour faire mes devoirs, je te laisse. Et n'oublies pas mes céréales !

- Bien mon capitaine ! Je vais aller les acheter maintenant.

- A demain.

- A demain, Cassie. »

Samantha Raccrocha le téléphone et le posa sur son socle. En route pour le supermarché !

Elle déposa Jack sur le canapé, faisant fit de ses réprimandes et prit son sac. Mieux valait tout fermer correctement, chercher « son chat » dans tout le quartier n'était pas son occupation favorite.

« A tout à l'heure mon colonel, je reviens vite. Lança-t-elle en fermant la porte ».

Seul un faible miaulement fatigué lui répondit. Il avait la belle vie !


	5. Chapter 5 : semaines entre filles

**_Note de Hikari Zero :_****_ la comptine est facile à trouver sur youtube pour ceux qui voudraient savoir à quoi elle ressemble, personnellement, je la trouve étrange, je la voix bien dans la bouche d'un psychopathe. _**

**_Note de Kiwxi :_****_ Comme prévu on a fait plus long et on espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. _**

**_Ellana-san : tu verras tu verras ^^ ! c'est la surprise ! _**

**_Quam : et oui Jack profite bien et il a raison d'ailleurs xD _**

**_Continuez à mettre des reviews pleaaaase !! =)_**

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée entre filles**

Comme prévu Cassandra arriva le lendemain chez Sam. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle chercha « le chat ». Elle le trouva dans la chambre de Sam, il était allongé sur le lit, il en avait pris l'habitude à son arrivée deux semaines plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui il ne dormait pas. La jeune fille le pris dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Sam.

- Sam ?

- Je suis dans la cuisine. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Je veux bien de l'eau s'il te plaît.

Bien que Jack adore Cassandra, il préférait être dans les bras de Sam. Il ronronnait quand c'était le cas, mais dans les bras des autres il ne le faisait pas, sauf quand on lui faisait des caresses et cas exceptionnels. L'absence de ronronnement de sa part se prouva avec Cassie. Cette dernière devait, s'il avait bien comprit, rester une semaine chez Carter. Il n'aurait donc plus son second rien que pour lui. Mais, grâce au côté militaire qu'il y avait en lui, il avait apprit à partager la jeune femme au cours des ces dernières années de travail ensemble.

Quand Jack sortit de ses pensées, il était toujours dans les bras de Cassandra, mais cette fois ils étaient tous dans le salon. Les jeunes femmes discutaient de ce qu'elles pourraient faire ce soir.

- Et si on invitait Daniel et Teal'c ? Proposa Cassandra.

- Pourquoi pas, je vais les appeler.

Pendant que Sam appelait Daniel, Cassandra s'occupait en caressant Jack sur le dos. Comme un bon chat il ronronna. Cassie se dit que Sam avait eut de la chance qu'il se soit transformé en chat, puisqu'elles adoraient toutes les deux ces animaux. Et aussi car cela aurait été beaucoup moins pratique s'il était devenu un cheval ou encore guépard par exemple.

- Daniel peut venir et il demande à Teal'c, mais ça ne devrait pas le déranger.

- Cool !

Sam se rassit devant Cassie sur le canapé.

- Je suppose que ton frigo est vide, et qu'il faut donc aller faire des courses.

- Pas complètement vide, mais pas assez plein pour l'estomac de Teal'c en plus des nôtres.

Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur à cette remarque sur le bon appétit du jaffa. Cassie déposa le chat à terre, et prit son manteau afin d'aller faire des courses.

Elles étaient de retour une heure plus tard. Après avoir tout rangé, elles commencèrent à faire à manger. A peine deux minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

- Attends j'y vais !

- Merci Cassie.

En effet les mains de Sam n'étaient pas en états d'ouvrir une porte sans laisser de traces. Elles étaient pleines de nourritures.

- Salut Sam ! Alors c'est vous qui nous faites à manger cette fois ?

- Daniel ! Je ne suis pas seule, Cassandra m'aide.

- Major Carter, salua Teal'c en baissant son visage comme à l'accoutumée.

- Teal'c je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir.

- Je le suis aussi, major.

Elle sourit franchement et remarqua que Daniel cherchait quelque chose.

- Il doit être dans ma chambre ou sur le canapé.

- Dans votre chambre ?

Un miaulement sauva Sam de la suite de la discussion. Elle en remercia le colonel, Daniel était une vrai concierge, il voulait tout savoir, ce qui pouvais être très gênant.

Sam enfourna le plat, se lava les mains et se dirigea vers ses invités.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Vous avez des bières ?

- Oui mais vous commencez fort Daniel, se moqua Sam.

- Autant profiter que Jack ne soit pas dans son état normal.

- Je prendrais un jus d'orange, major.

- Bien Teal'c

- Je vais t'aider Sam, cria Cassie alors que le major était déjà partie.

Cassie l'accompagna dans la cuisine pour tout rapporter dans le salon.

- De quoi parlait Daniel ?

- A chaque soirée où tout SG1 est là, Daniel boit toujours un peu trop, et comme il ne tient pas très bien l'alcool, souvent ça dérape.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment il est.

- Il est encore pire que quand il est à jeun.

Elles regagnèrent le salon les mains remplies de boissons. Ainsi commença la soirée, sous les rires et les phrases incohérentes de Daniel ayant trop bu, une fois de plus.

_Le surlendemain midi_

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de finir de manger les spaghettis bolognaise qu'avait préparé Cassie pendant que Sam avait fait le repas spécial du chat. Elles étaient maintenant sur le canapé du salon, l'une à côté de l'autre, Jack sur les genoux de Cassie.

- Ce serait sympa, mais Cassie les cinémas ne sont pas des lieux qui acceptent les animaux.

- Mais Sam tu peux bien te séparer de ton cher et tendre colonel.

- Cassie !

Sam devint, évidemment, rouge. De son côté Jack miaula d'incompréhension, cela fit rire Cassie. Son rire détendit un peu Sam. Elle essaya de passer à un autre sujet, ce qui fonctionna.

- Cela te dirait qu'on loue un film ce soir ?

- Et si on commandait du chinois qu'on mangerait devant le film ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Ca fait longtemps je n'ai pas fait de séance « ciné » à la maison.

Cassie se leva et en profita pour confier Jack à Sam, ce qui augmenta sa gêne d'il y a quelques instants. Elle savait pourtant que c'était bête puisqu'il ne pouvait rien dire, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il puisse entendre.

Elles partirent au vidéoclub et revinrent avec quelques DVD. A peine arrivée, Cassie cherchait déjà dans l'annuaire le numéro d'un restaurant chinois qui livrait, après quelques pages tournées, elle en trouva enfin un. Elle les appela et passa la commande tout en demandant à Sam ce qu'elle désirait. Entre temps Sam était partie à la cuisine, laissant le chat sur le canapé, afin de lui donner à manger, il était déjà 19h.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la commande arriva. Jack était allé s'allonger sur le lit de Sam. Après avoir payée le livreur, sans oublier un petit pour boire, Sam retourna dans le salon, où était Cassie avec toute la commande.

- J'ai une faim de loup !

- Ne mange pas trop ou tu vas grossir et tu plairas moins aux jeunes hommes de ton âge

- Oh ! tu peux dire ce que tu veux Sam, mais je te rappelle que tu as tout ce qu'il faut et pourtant rien ne se passe pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas au nouveau sous-entendu de Cassie, et commença à ouvrir une de ses boîtes de nouilles chinoises. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'elle allait lui en parler toute la semaine. Heureusement pour elle, et malheureusement pour Jack qui n'avait pas compris, Cassie à son tour commença à manger. Elle proposa rapidement de mettre un des films qu'elles avaient loué. Elle choisit de mettre un film d'amour, ce qui convenait tout à fait à leur situation d'après elle. Elle avait déjà vu ce film et l'aimait beaucoup. Elle en profita donc pour commenter tout du long.

- Maintenant qu'il est fini ça te tente une petite glace dans le jardin ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que c'est évidemment oui, Sam.

A ce moment de l'année, dans la soirée il faisait plus frais dehors que dedans. Elles se partagèrent un gros pot de glace vanille – noix de pécan, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Rapidement, Cassie lança le sujet que Sam déviait à chaque fois : Jack et elle. Mais alors que Sam accepta enfin d'en parler un peu, pensant n'être que toute les deux, elles n'avaient pas entendu les miaulements qu'avait lancés Jack.

Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, mais quand il comprit qu'elles parlaient d'un homme dans la vie de Carter il s'arrêta net et écouta attentivement, tout en se cachant dans l'ombre.

- Pourquoi ne pas être ensemble ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas par manque de volonté de ma part et n'y de la sienne. _(tout bas malgré tout Jack l'entendit)_ A moins que cela ai changé depuis …

- Tu es sûre de l'aimer ?

- Oui j'en suis sûre et certaine mais c'est interdit tu le sais. Ta mère as dû te le dire.

- Pas précisément, mais je crois savoir.

- Dans l'armée tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments autre que professionnel envers quelqu'un se trouvant dans ta hiérarchie qu'elle soit à tes ordres ou non.

Un silence s'imposa, à ce moment Jack se posa quelques questions intérieurement _Serait-il possible qu'elles parlent de moi ? Serait-il possible qu'elle m'aime encore ?_ Il sortit de sa cachète quelques instants plus tard, voyant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus ce soir. Il miaula d'un miaulement fatigué de façon la plus convaincante possible. Il remarqua que Carter avait essuyé une larme au coin de son œil avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_Le lendemain_

Sam avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse aider le colonel. Elle avait tout détaillé à Cassandra, sachant que ça l'aidait souvent de parler tout haut, et à quelqu'un d'autre qu'une table ou un réacteur… Mais rien. Non rien n'était venu, pas d'idée géniale, pas le moindre début de solution.

Elle se décida finalement à sortir de son lit, elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, toute concentrée qu'elle était dans la recherche de la solution. Samantha attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila en vitesse, Cassandra n'allait pas tarder de se lever et il fallait préparer le petit déjeuner.

L'adolescente ayant vidé son paquet de céréales en deux fois, Samantha décida de faire cuire des pancakes. La ballade au zoo prévue pour aujourd'hui serait longue, et le soleil ne les aiderait pas.

Malgré tout, la journée fut très distrayante, même Jack, à l'abri dans un sac de voyage pour animaux apprécia la sortie. Les ours polaires l'avaient arrosé, les girafes l'avaient reniflé et les lions l'avaient regardé avec pitié. Il avait voulu leur crier qu'il pourrait tous les terrasser s'il était encore un humain, mais il n'était sorti qu'un piteux miaulement qui les aurait fait rire si les animaux le pouvaient.

Etre chat avait ses bon et ses mauvais côtés et plus le temps passait, plus il en découvrait de chaque côté. Bien sur, il savait que passer ce tems en compagnie de Samantha serait agréable, mais il pouvait dormir avec elle, manger avec elle, être caressé par elle sans aucun sous entendu ou mal entendu. Le temps de la gêne viendrait plus tard, il le savait mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Et puis, se transformer en animal était peu courant, voire inédit, alors il voulait profiter.

Il avait déjà remarqué que, contrairement à ce que certains disaient, les chats voyaient très bien les couleurs, que le ronronnement était contrôlable, même si pour lui c'était un automatisme dès que Carter l'approchait, et que le mouvement de sa queue l'était aussi. Il appréciait aussi le fait d'être aussi souple sans avoir de problème de genou ou autres et sans être gêné par un quelconque mouvement infaisable par un Homme. Il pouvait voir ses fesses s'il le voulait, quoi que, le fait qu'il soit un chat, les rendait –objectivement bien sur- moins attirantes. Oh, il n'était pas narcissique, loin de là, mais les femmes aimaient son postérieur, pourquoi le nier. Elles le trouvaient même parfois sexy, contrairement à ces derniers jours où on le qualifiait de « mignon »…

Quelle honte, il n'avait plus un an pour être mignon ! Il était viril, il était un homme, il ne POUVAIT PAS être mignon. Beau, sexy, oui, mais pas mignon. Ca l'obsédait. Ca et le fait qu'il doive faire ses besoins dans du sable.

Il avait cependant trouvé un argument imparable, il voyait tout la nuit, dans des couleurs sombres et tirant sur le rouge, mais il voyait. Ce que ça pouvait être utile !

Deux jours passèrent sans incident majeur si on oubliait le fait que Carter avait brûlé une pizza, que Cassie avait « craqué » pour un nouveau garçon – quelle horreur, elle en avait parlé jusqu'à ce que Sam lui propose d'utiliser l'ordinateur pour trouver son nom puisqu'elle savait où il habitait.

Lorsque tout le monde partit se coucher, Jack avait un étrange pressentiment mais s'endormit malgré tout.

_Il était dans un endroit étrange, tout était déformé, comme s'il avait mit des lunettes spéciales. Les couleurs étaient majoritairement dans les tons violets et les arbres, si c'étaient des arbres, avaient des feuilles en bas mais pas en haut, c'était féérique et en même temps effrayant. Il fit un pas et se sentit transporté. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec la porte non, il n'était pas dématérialisé cette fois, juste transporté, il flottait et avançait sans pourtant bouger._

_Alors qu'il arrivait au dessus d'une jolie cascade à l'eau rose, il se sentit tomber encore et encore. Dans le même temps une vois lui répétait sans cesse : « Alice ne doit pas être en retard, Alice doit trouver le chemin de la maison. »_

Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar ! Il se réveilla et eut le réflexe de s'épongé le front qu'il pensait être en sueur mais se patte n'était pas très utile, et puis les chats ne transpiraient pas. Il se recoucha, même transformé en chat ses cauchemars étaient toujours aussi étranges, quoi que celui-ci fût inédit, et il qu'il n'eut jamais vu d'arbres à l'envers ou d'eau rose. Bah, être un chat déteignait sur lui !

« London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair Lady."

Ce fut la voix de Cassandra chantonnant cette comptine anglais qui le réveilla. Il ne savait pas d'où venait sa passion pour les chansons pour enfant, mais il trouvait ça mignon. Elle était en train de faire ses devoirs sur la table du salon et il décida de venir s'y installer. Ainsi, il passa la matinée à observer l'adolescente se dépatouiller avec ses cours de Français. Pourquoi prendre cette langue ? C'était une des plus difficiles à apprendre parmi celles utilisant les lettres latines.

Vers onze heure trente, ils virent Carter débouler en trombe de son bureau, un immense sourire  
plaqué sur son visage. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture, empoigna le chat et traina Cassandra hors de la maison. Pour toute explication, ils n'eurent droit qu'à un simple et court « j'ai trouvé ». mais trouvé quoi ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Retour au Temple

_**Nous somme désolées du retard du post de ce nouveau chapitre. Milles excuses ... Toujours est-il que nous espérons que ces aventures de Jack et Sam vous plairont. Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 6 : Retour au temple **

Samantha décrocha son téléphone et souffla. Cassandra n'avait eu aucune explication pour son comportement un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et maintenant qu'elle l'appelait Sam allait devoir lui expliquer… Ou pas, se dit-elle, réalisant que ce serait probablement trop compliqué pour une adolescente.

Allo, Cassie ?... Oui, oui je vais bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée chez Daniel… Non ça ne mettra pas longtemps, il fallait que je prévienne le général, je reviens demain normalement… Voyons Cassie… Bon, je dois y aller, plus vite je règlerai ça, plus vite je rentrerai. A demain !

Sam raccrocha le téléphone sur son socle accroché au mur et retourna devant la porte des étoiles en compagnie de SG4, Jack toujours dans ses bras.

Chevron sept verrouillé ! Lança joyeusement Walter à travers son micro.

Vous pouvez y aller.

Le major remercia le général de sa permission et traversa le vortex. Sous ses ordres, SG4 se dirigea vers le temple précédé de la jeune femme et du chat, qui trottinait joyeusement dans l'herbe vert foncé.  
Quinze minutes de marche plus tard ils arrivèrent à ce fameux temple. Le colonel Reynolds, à la tête de SG4 se retourna vers son équipe et donna ses ordres :

Williams et Philips, vous surveillez le temple, le docteur Waterman et moi-même suivront le major et son nouveau compagnon.

Bien colonel, dirent-ils presque en cœur.

Le plan de mission avait été prévu de façon à ce que Sam ne soit pas seule, de plus l'aide que pourrait apporter le docteur n'était pas négligeable, Daniel ayant attrapé un rhume… Bien sur Waterman n'était pas aussi calé que leur linguiste à eux, mais il l'était tout de même.

Essayez de faire vite tout de même, risqua le colonel.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'il est aussi pressé que nous de voir une fin à toute cette histoire. Dit-elle en lançant un regard au chat.

Bien, vous avez raison, Major, je vous laisse à vos recherches.

Il s'éloigna un peu et s'assit sur les restes de ce qui avait du, un jour, être un mur. Celui-ci avait un jour séparé le temple en deux pièces rectangulaires de taille égale. Dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière, la boite blanche trônait sur son énorme piédestal attirant le regard. La jeune femme s'approcha et commença à étudier la boite en elle-même, laissant à son coéquipier d'un jour, le loisir de s'occuper de son socle. Quant au chat, il était aux pieds de Carter, couché.

Waterman ! Cria le colonel depuis la porte du temple. Vous en mettez du temps, vous êtes sur cette partie depuis presque une heure !

J'ai presque fini, colonel. Répondit le scientifique, penaud, après avoir prit le temps de faire ralentir son cœur, proche de l'arrêt.

Et vous, Carter ?

Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, il vit des lettres bleues apparaitre sur la boite, comme faites d'une multitude de LED. D'où il était, il ne parvenait à lire que la moitié de la phrase, et même s'il avait tout vu, il n'aurait rien compris puisque cette fois les lettres étaient en Français. Il vit Carter s'approcher plus de la boite, le chat dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'elle avait dû prendre des cours de Français à la FAC ! Elle lut la phrase à voix haute.

« Le chapelier fou ne sera d'aucune aide à Alice, seule son courage pourra sauver le chat perché. »

La même lumière blanche que précédemment entoura Sam et Jack, éblouissant les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Une fois que la lumière se fut estompée, Reynolds remarqua l'absence des deux membres de SG1… Les ennuis continuaient-ils ? Il empoigna sa radio et émit sur toutes les ondes.

Williams ! Philips, on rentre !

En effet, dix minutes plus tard alors qu'ils avaient passé la porte, les quatre membres de SG4 essuyaient les remontrances du général… Ils avaient perdu les deux plus importants membres du SGC… Il fut décidé qu'un débriefing plus complet était nécessaire et que l'équipe resterait à la base tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'information sur la technologie contenue dans la boite, qui était pour l'instant dans le labo de Carter, le plus sécurisé.

Samantha ouvrit ses paupières lorsqu'elle comprit que la lumière avait disparu. Elle n'était plus dans le temple, c'était un fait, et ça lui faisait peur. Elle voulut se saisir de son P90, mais il n'était plus là. Elle paniqua alors et chercha son Zat, son Beretta, son couteau… Elle n'avait plus rien. Pas d'armes, rien pour se protéger.

La panique n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle souffla longuement pour se calmer et regarda autour d'elle. Une forêt assez sombre l'entourait faites de feuillus somme toute assez semblables à ceux de la Terre… Si l'on faisait abstraction du fait que les troncs n'étaient pas bruns mais violets et que les feuilles se trouvaient… Sur la base de ceux-ci. A bien y regarder, Sam constata que tout était dans les tons violets…

Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. C'était si beau mais pourtant si effrayant !

Jack ! Où était Jack ? Elle le chercha des yeux quelques secondes avant d'entendre un léger miaulement au dessus d'elle. Soulagée, elle leva la tête et laissa échapper un cri aigu.

La lueur dans ses yeux, sa voix étaient la même, mais il avait totalement changé d'apparence. Ce n'était pas le même chat. Elle avait vécu pendant près d'un mois avec lui et pourtant, elle aurait pu s'y tromper.

Droite comme un 'I', Sam restait sous le choc. Elle doutait de l'identité du chat devant elle. Assit sur ses pattes arrières sur un panneau , il était à près de deux mètres de haut.

Elle était probablement droguée… Oui ce devait être ça. Elle était droguée et devait avoir des hallucinations. Oui, c'était ça, surement ça. Jack ne pouvait pas être devenu un dessin animé ? Et elle… ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Pays Imaginaire ?

_**On sait, on sait on est incorrigibles ! Ca fait des mois qu'on vous laisse en plan sans nouvelles, sans chapitres ... Pour nous excuser on a fait un chapitre un peu plus long. On espère qu'il vous plaira ;) **_

**Chapitre 7 : Pays Imaginaire ?**

« _Mon colonel ? Uh, Jack ? Et si vous descendiez…_ » proposa Sam, peu assurée.

Un chat, ça retombe toujours sur ses pattes, mais Jack n'était pas vraiment un chat, du moins pas à sa naissance… Elle tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et sauta sur place afin d'essayer d'attraper l'animal mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus il s'éloignait. Il y avait cette lueur amusée dans le regard du chat, comme s'il se moquait d'elle et Sam cessa ses singeries.

«_ Bien, si vous tenez à rester ici, tant pis pour vous !_ »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement et commenca à regarder autour d'elle. Le paysage haut en couleur était digne de celui d'un des films de Tim Burton et elle s'attendait presque à voir, cachée derrière un arbre, une chenille bleue fumant la chicha. Regarder Alice au Pays des Merveilles avec ses neveux n'avait pas été sa plus brillante idée…

Bien, elle était donc dans un pays probablement imaginaire (devenir un dessin animé ne devait pas être un des buts des Anciens…) avec Jack – qui soit dit en passant était encore un chat – et elle… Oh ! Zut ! Sam regarda ses mains, ses bras, ses pieds, tâta son crâne… Elle aussi était un dessin animé !

Elle soupira bruyamment : non mais, pour qui la prenait-on ? La niaise Alice ? Il était heureux qu'elle ait encore son treillis, si elle avait hérité d'une robe bleue à tablier, elle aurait probablement hurlé de frustration.

Elle fit quelques pas à la recherche d'une flaque ou d'un quelconque point d'eau et fut rassurée en voyant qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air de sortir d'un manga. Ses yeux étaient déjà bien assez grands habituellement !

« _Carter, j'apprécierais assez que vous cessiez de vous mirer dans cette flaque et que vous cherchiez une solution._ »

Sam sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Jack depuis bien longtemps maintenant et l'entendre lui ordonner pareille chose en de telles circonstances était déstabilisant.

« _Mon Colonel ? Je vous ai compris !_

- _Ah oui ? Je ne miaule plus ? Chouette_, dit-il. »

Sam rit et se rapprocha de lui, il était à présent debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Soudain, elle vit le chat se laisser tomber sur ses fesses plutôt que s'asseoir et commencer à gratter furieusement son dos à l'aide de sa patte arrière.

«_ Puces, puces, puces, puces ! Raaaaaah !_ grogna Jack.

- _Vous devriez peut-être aller dans l'eau, elles devraient fuir_, tenta Sam entre deux éclats de rire.

- _De l'eau ? Vous voulez me tuer Carter ? Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver une solution ! Et puis, grattez-moi le dos !_ »

Samantha obéit à son supérieur et se retrouva assise par terre, les fesses dans la boue, en train de gratter le dos du chat qui ronronnait de plaisir. Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle s'imagina gratter le dos de son colonel sous forme humaine.

« _Merci_, dit Jack. _Maintenant, on devrait chercher une solution à nos problèmes dans l'ordre. Redevenir humain en un et ensuite sortir de cet antre de fous !_ »

Samantha observa autour d'elle de nouveau les environs, mais plus rapidement pour cette fois. C'était fou comme il faisait sombre dans cette forêt. Qu'elle était étrange d'ailleurs. Avez-vous déjà vu des feuilles d'arbre violettes ? Et les troncs d'un jaune tirant vers le kaki ? Tout ce bois était étrange, ce qui en devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Sam ne put empêcher de frissonner à l'idée que les animaux de la forêt puissent être tout aussi inhabituels. Elle se tourna vers le colonel qui cette fois se grattait le bout du visage sur l'une de ses pattes avant.

« _Nous devrions commencer par sortir de cette forêt, je pense mon Colonel_ »

Il leva le visage vers elle, puis fit le tour des alentour d'un regard rapide.

« _Vous avez raison. Sortons d'ici_ »

Sam chercha un indice indiquant par où sortir le plus rapidement. Mais à son plus grand malheur, elle n'en trouva pas. Elle décida de choisir donc la direction la moins effrayante à son goût. Plus ils avançaient, plus les troncs tiraient vers un jaune pétant et les feuilles vers un rose fuchsia. Ce qui avait pour effet sur le major Carter de ne certes plus l'effrayer du tout, mais plutôt de beaucoup l'écœurer, accentuant toujours son envie pressante de sortir de cette foutue forêt.

«_ Carter !_ »

Samantha se retourna tout de suite vers son supérieur. Il venait de l'appeler d'un ton impérieux. En le voyant, elle comprenait désormais pourquoi. En deux minutes il rattrapa la distance qu'avait creusée la jeune femme.

« _Pourquoi marcher si vite ?_ »

« _Pour sortir d'ici plus rapidement, mon Colonel_ »

« _N'avez-vous pas remarqué que nous longeons un chemin depuis 500m ?_ »

Automatiquement, Samantha chercha le dit chemin, et le trouva assez rapidement. En effet ils se trouvaient juste à côté de lui. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas l'apercevoir ? Cette fois le sentier était de la même couleur que le reste du sol, soit un mélange de feuilles fuchsia, de branches jaunes pétantes et de terre saumon foncé. Mais le sentier quant à lui était plus clair.

Pour y accéder ils devaient passer par dessus un petit ruisseau, dont l'eau paraissait cette fois normale. L'eau semblait donc être identique à celle de tous les mondes et tous les univers. Pour se faire Sam se devait de porter une nouvelle fois son supérieur dans ses bras, afin de pouvoir continuer leur route.

« _Carter, j'aimerais que pour cette mission vous soyez moins perturbée par ce nouvel environnement, et que vous efforciez le plus possible à trouver une solution à chacun de nos problèmes._ »

« _Oui mon Colonel. Je suis désolée._ »

Elle se mit à genoux et le prit dans ses bras, puis enjamba le ruisseau pour enfin déposer Jack sur le pale sentier. Ne sachant toujours pas dans quelle direction aller, cette fois-ci Sam décida de laisser le colonel choisir.

« _Par où aller mon colonel ?_ »

« _Par là, le chemin s'éclaircit légèrement._ »

Il lui indiquait la droite, et en effet en se concentrant bien elle pouvait remarquer que le chemin s'éclaircissait sensiblement. Ils tournèrent donc à gauche, et poursuivirent leur route le long du sentier. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche silencieuse, les arbres s'espaçèrent de plus en plus pour enfin les laisser sortir de la forêt.

Sam dû cligner des yeux pendant quelques instants pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant le silence du Colonel qu'elle se demanda ce qui se passait et posa le regard sur le chat. Entre ses poils hérissés et son visage étrange, on aurait dit qu'il était à la fois sur ses gardes prêt à bondir, et très surpris. Fronçant les sourcils, Sam suivit du regard ce que Jack observait aussi étrangement. Tout aussi surprise, elle vit un cheval - un bel étalon, il fallait bien l'avouer - s'approcher d'eux. Rien d'étonnant jusque-là, mis à part que le poil de la robe de la bête était d'un rouge sang, sa crinière et sa queue étaient rouge bordeaux.

Il s'approchait tranquillement, en trottinant presque, comme s'il voulait tout simplement leur parler. A la plus grande surprise des deux terriens – si c'était encore possible – il se plaça devant eux et les observa à tour de rôle pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de leur part. Il semblait à Sam que le cheval savait que le chat à côté d'elle était en réalité un être humain. Un cheval entièrement rouge est déjà suspect, mais si en plus il se plante devant vous et à rester là, à juste attendre une réaction, là c'est totalement anormal, voir totalement effrayant. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire maintenant ?


End file.
